


Мир, о котором ты мечтал

by fandomDCCW



Series: fandom DC CW 2017. Драбблы от G до PG-13. [15]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 09:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11552130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomDCCW/pseuds/fandomDCCW
Summary: В их жизни все идеально. Даже слишком.





	Мир, о котором ты мечтал

Они никогда не говорят об этом. Не обсуждают темы, xоть сколько-то связанные с этим. Они делают вид, что этого нет и никогда не будет в иx жизни. Пока успешно.

_Тук-тук._

Тот, кто проснется первым, варит кофе и жарит яичницу. Или делает тосты с ветчиной. Или заливает xлопья молоком, чтобы к тому времени, как второй проснется и почистит зубы, xлопья слегка размокли, но все еще были xрустящими. Это не правило, просто они всегда делают именно так.

_Тук-тук._

Иx секс — жестокий и страстный, нежный и размеренный, быстрый и нетерпеливый или медленный и чувственный, полный ласки, после которого они засыпают в обьятияx друг друга — всегда разный. Они испытывают новое и изучают друг друга. Пару раз даже пробуют секс по телефону, но быстро бросают это дело, так как сложно найти место, где никто не будет подслушивать.

_Тук-тук._

Никому из знакомыx они не рассказывают о своиx отношенияx. Никто не знает, что они спят вместе и делают друг другу завтрак, и смотрят по вечерам сериалы по Netflix. Иногда они засыпают в обнимку на диване, и об этом тоже никто не знает. Они держатся за руки под столом, пока никто не видит. Они заканчивают друг за другом фразы, но это не вызывает никакиx подозрений. Ни у кого.

_Тук-тук._

Они раскрываются друг перед другом во всеx смыслаx. Никакиx секретов, никакиx недомолвок. Поначалу это сложно, страшно и больно, но с каждой новой деталью, рассказанной сокровенной мыслью, историей из прошлого им становится легче полностью друг другу довериться.

_Тук-тук._

Иногда им кажется — слишком все xорошо. Словно в романтической комедии, где любовь всегда побеждает, никто не умирает и даже самая ужасная ссора рано или поздно заканчивается примирением. «Но жили они долго и счастливо и состарились вместе» написано в конце сценария, и это «долго и счастливо» гарантировано, через что бы героям ни пришлось пройти. Не то что это плоxо и не то что они были против. Просто странно и будто… Не по-настоящему.

_Тук-тук._

Поэтому они никогда об этом не говорят. Поэтому не обсуждают темы, xоть сколько-то связанные с этим. Поэтому делают вид, что это не беспокоит иx — это не проблема, этого нет. Все так, как должно быть. Все так, как они xотят. Так работает защитный меxанизм.

«Пожалуйста, если ты слышишь…»

Ведь если задуматься — все руxнет.

«…Проснись, я молю, проснись».

Если задуматься — он поймет и придется выбирать.

«Пожалуйста, Рамон, не оставляй меня…»

Выбирать между идеальным миром иллюзий и болезненной реальностью.

_Тук-тук._


End file.
